


9 Months and 27 Days

by RegalRayne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Universe, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Heavy Angst, Post-Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne
Summary: a LoveFromOQ 2021 entry to a lovely friend of mine, Ivy ❤️ in this one shot you requested an alternate canon reality where Robin is swept away by the first curse and them being the citizen of Storybrooke. here is my best interpretation of what would happened to Robin and Regina if they ever meet during the first curse.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Love From OQ





	9 Months and 27 Days

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine, my dear! I swear I have no idea what am I doing here and I really hope you like your gift 😭 to everyone who read this, please beware of the tags! :))

Today marks the 15th year of Storybrooke’s creation. There had been 5,475 days of the same mornings, same routines.

It is always the same; she wakes up, dresses up, has breakfast, makes her way to the town hall, goes with her day, and goes home. Every morning the same people will greet her in a repetitive pattern. It was okay for the first few years, but she started to get sick and tired of these routines. What she thought could be her victory—her happy ending—is just another way to widen and deepen the hole inside her heart. She felt lonely. Regina has no one to come home to at the end of the day.

But something out of the ordinary happened today. Either it was Regina that caught inside her head, or it was this moron who was careless; someone dared to bump into her. All she cares about is greasy bacon oil that had stained her silk satin shirt as well as a puddle of black coffee pooled around her feet. Regina groaned. Her eyes shot upward, curious to see the insipid, careless citizen.

A pair of frantic-looking blue eyes, stubbly face, topped with British accent greeted her. Oh, no wonder they were so clumsy. It is the outlaw, the thief, _Robin Hood_. Regina found it weird that he does not have a cursed name, but it was not something she had to overthink about. Fifteen years to the curse, she just realized the curse brought this man over, which means another moron inhabited her town. He was apologizing over and over. She could tell he was scared of her. Who doesn’t anyway? Fear is quite an effective tool; she had learned. Regina went on a full rant about how he should have minded his business better, so he knew how to not crash into her and ruined her expensive silk satin shirt. Robin offered to clean the shirt, but she refused. Instead, she told him to get the hell out of her way. He apologized once more and practically bowed before fleeing out from the scene.

Regina had to clenched her jaw to stop her from screaming in anger. _Great_ , she mused, as if her day could not start any better.

* * *

As weird as it could get, they kept on crossing each other paths ever since. They will bump into each other at the grocery store, on the streets, in Granny’s, in the drugstore, everywhere. And as funny as it sounds, it seems there is an invisible string that tied them together.

Here she was, standing inside his liquor store, attempted to occupy herself by scanning an aisle full of wine. Robin almost knocked the wine rack over when he realized Madam Mayor came over. His mind already played every worst scenario that could happen. He was ready to defend himself and his shop if Madam Mayor decided to shut his business off, but she didn’t.

She hates to admit it, but she was there to say thank you. Robin paid for her lunch the other day and left her a note; of course, Granny was the one who delivered the message. It was short, stating he was sorry for bumping into her. Treating her lunch was the only thing he could offer. She made it as quick as possible, trying not to sound like she was (deeply) touched by his action. Much to his surprise, she didn’t just say thank you; she also _paid_ him back. It was just Granny’s famous cheeseburger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake. Knowing that Madam Mayor had never been this kind to anyone, Robin considered it a grand gesture.

She went straight to her point, dropping his meal on the counter. Madam Mayor left the shop as fast as she came.

* * *

The “payback” cheeseburger turns into something that seems like a routine. Every so often, Robin and Regina somehow happen to be in Granny’s at the same time. Every so often, they would insist on paying for their lunch. Slowly, they grew from _Madam Mayor_ and _Mr. Locksley_ to simply just _Regina_ and _Robin_. It was hard for her not to slip and call him Robin, but so far, she managed. The way they connect was effortless. It feels like eons ago since she had a little company like this. She expected it would be awkward at first, but everything falls into place naturally, beautifully even.

Every Tuesday and Thursday, they will meet at Granny’s, sit on the same spot each week and have lunch together. Storybrooke is a small town, so no doubt they were the talk of the town. Regina is their mayor; that makes everything she does always is a hot topic for the citizens. They easily brush it off, especially her. Now, Tuesday and Thursday have become her favorite days of the week. She likes having him around. Suddenly, life is not so bleak anymore. Robin always gives her good laughs and tummyache afterward, something she thought she could never have.

It was a fun game until Robin decided to step it up. Last Thursday, he was hinting that their Tuesday will be a little different in some way. Regina never thought about it much. _He was bluffing_ , or so she thought. He showed up in her office right before the lunch break. It awkwardly feels like a date, but Robin insisted it isn't. He emphasized that this was just a change of scenery and going with her “packed schedule” as excuses. Regina plays along. Besides, it's like nothing could go wrong anyway.

Robin boasted about he cooked this meal especially for them. It was just grilled chicken and mashed potato – nothing extraordinary, but oh boy, does it ever hold a special place in her heart. He was flirtatious today as if he was hitting on her. His attempt at feeding her a spoonful of mashed potato was such a noticeable move. It was adorable, nevertheless. Regina secretly enjoyed it.

It was one of the most fun afternoons Regina had ever experienced throughout her life. They laughed and talked like they always do. They still had ten more minutes before the lunch break over, so Robin headed to her liquor corner and poured them a respective amount of whiskey. She was giggling like a schoolgirl — God knows how great the impact this man has brought over these past months. Never in a million years she ever imagined having someone who wanted to befriend her. Maybe this was the curse talking, but whatever. Perhaps things would be different if the outlaw remembered who he was. Robin will no doubt will stray from her since she was the one who put his wanted poster alongside Snow White's. Regina had to stop herself from thinking; today was not the time to overthink. Today is the day where she could be happy and feels less lonely.

Robin approached with a smug look on his face, handing her the whiskey. That is when the truth reveals itself.

His sleeve rolled up a bit, exposing the tattoo that she wished she never had to see anymore: the lion tattoo.

All the memories of her younger and painful days came rushing back in like the waves on the shore. She never forgot how scared she was to approach the man the fairy told she was destined to be with. The man who the pixie dust said was possibly her future. She never saw his face, but she did see his tattoo, one she could never get rid of her mind. She remembered her _less_ evil self, dreaming of how the lion tattoo guy would look like. She could see herself back in the day where she used to daydream about him, about how her path would have gone in many different ways had she been brave enough. Here she was, decades later, she finally got the chance to see how her supposed-to-be soulmate looks like. More than that, she _knows_ him. She has a relationship with him. They have spent so much time together, basically were caught in a _situasionship_ for almost a year long.

Just when she thought life was finally doing okay, it starts to kick her back in the teeth again. Regina didn't even understand why she felt overwhelmed and was freaking out. Not even a word escaped her mouth; she was speechless. The colors were drained from her face before she left the room half running, saving herself from whatever she felt right now.

* * *

It has been over two weeks since Regina left him in her office with no explanation at all. Today marks the 300th day since the bagel sandwich incident, a thing that had brought them together.

Robin could not bear those cold shoulders anymore, so he had to—purposely—bumped into her, asking for an explanation. He was confused. Robin didn't buy it when Regina said it wasn't his fault, it's nothing like he thought it was, and he wouldn't understand even if she explained what happened. _Because he really wouldn't. Robin Locksley would never believe he was living under a curse_.

He was stubborn. Robin wouldn't let go of her hand if she didn't explain. He insisted he deserves to know. No one likes being shut out without even knowing what their mistake was. Regina let out an exasperated sigh. He knows he wouldn't—and couldn't—stop until she explained what happened. She requested for them to meet somewhere more private, somewhere where no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. Of course, Storybrooke's street corner was not the right place to talk. He was eager; therefore, he suggested she come over to his house. She said yes right away, stating she would stop later today after her work is done. He agreed.

* * *

The tension is palpable as soon as she stepped into his house. Robin tried to act as normal as he could, and as funny as it sounds, Regina knows him better than anyone else. He was nervous about this situation, so Robin wasted no time and immediately ushered her to his kitchen.

He prepared the tea for them before cutting out all the nonsense. A little pushy and demanding, but he needs Regina to cut the crap. It was frustrating to see her ignoring him for weeks on end, pretending nothing is going on between them. Robin goes on and on about how tired he was. He mentioned how her actions had driven him mad. All is fine if only Robin knows what he did wrong, but he didn't. Robin believed he didn't do anything wrong. She never explained. She left.

Robin demanded her to tell the truth, Regina persisted he would never understand. She only could say that she's sorry. Everything has nothing to do with him. It was her all along. He was not satisfied, nor was she. She had told him everything she could, everything his cursed persona could handle. He threw his hand out and gave up. Robin is tired of fighting with her. He left and walked away to the living room.

That is when Regina knows her plan is going to work. She has been avoiding him because she had to plot it smoothly. Regina needed it to be effortless. She had to go over the old handy spellbook she used to love, searching for one potion Regina never thought she would ever use.

* * *

There are times when she appreciates the existence of magic and potion. This moment is one of them. 

Regina is terrified. She is not ready to face the uncertainty, to get her heart broken again. Regina has to make them forget about everything, so a forgetting potion is an answer.

Regina took the vial out of her pocket and twisted the cork off. Her hands were shaky as she poured the liquid into his tea. Taking a deep breath, Regina picked up those mugs and went after Robin. He sat on the couch with his face in his hand, looking as frustrated as ever. She took the spot beside him and offered him his drink as a way to apologize. He huffed before thanking her and slowly sipping his tea. Regina crossed her fingers. She hoped for her plan to work.

Robin blinked a few times before he set his eyes on her, looking confused. He politely asked how Madam Mayor end up in his house this late because he did not remember what happened.

Her plan worked. Robin drank the forgetting potion, and he forgot everything. There is no more the-almost-Robin Hood. From now on, there will only be Robin Locksley.

Regina had to put her feelings aside. Pretending to be the mayor, she faked a story of how she found Robin looking unwell and tripping when he closed his store earlier. Being the responsible mayor she is, Regina offered to drive him back home.

Robin just nodded since he was still in limbo, taking everything in as it is without even questioning. Unable to bear the pain any longer, the mayor took the chance to excuse herself. He wobbly walked her to his front door, wished her good night, and lock the doors on her.

Regina hit the sidewalk, not wanting to stay another minute on his property. She had to stop and breathe, for this was sad and tragic. She never intended to lose him like this, yet she is not ready to open up her heart to be with the one Tinkerbell said she was destined to be with. Regina already had the word of them _breaking up_ spread through Leroy, the town most nosy drunk to cover her plan up. She took the blame by spreading the rumor about her seeing Graham, the town's sheriff. 

Reaching for another vial in her pocket, Regina pulled it out and drank all the potion as she paced on the sidewalk and threw the bottle away. Forgot about him and the heartbreak. The Evil Queen is never made to love and be loved. Darkness and emptiness are her forever companion.

_Welcome to her life_.


End file.
